


A Good Day to be Ruined

by orphan_account



Series: I could never understand [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Funerals, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Beta Read, Suicide, burial, everyone is sad, not everyone was mentioned, please im trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone was dressed formally in suits and dresses. Their mood was a contrast to how the sunny day looked like. Everyone there looked mortified and sad. They were finally going to see the face of someone they all loved, but instead of seeing it full of life, they were going to see it completely dead.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi & Everyone, Yamaguchi Tadashi & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Series: I could never understand [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936621
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	A Good Day to be Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fast because I'm impatient. This is technically in Natsu's POV, I don't know why don't ask me. I just thought that it would look sadder in a child's view but it doesn't even sound sad smh.  
> I didn't go over it so if there are errors please tell me so I can fix it hehe  
> anyways enjoy more angst.

Shoyo was walking with Natsu, hand in hand, to the cemetery. He was dressed nicely in a black suit with his hair combed and slicked to the side of his face. Natsu was in a puffy dress with her hair in a braid-bun. Both of the siblings' bright orange hair contrasted the black of their clothing. They looked like royalty to bystanders, except they didn't feel like it. 

They were heading to the funeral of one of Hinata’s schoolmates. One of his best friends. Natsu had met him once when Hinata needed help with studying; his name was Yamaguchi Tadashi. She remembered how nice the boy was. Natsu liked him because he was big and tall, but his appearance was sweet and she felt safe around him. She remembered how he played with her when Hinata didn’t want to and how they laughed together when Hinata hit his face with the volleyball. He was a good person. 

She didn't know how he died, she just knew that Hinata was shattered. She didn't like seeing her brother so sad, so lost. When Shoyou got the call, his face contorted with pain and he clenched the phone. ‘What?’ he had whispered into the phone. When the other person on the phone answered him back, he had fallen to the floor, screaming.

Natsu was so scared. She stood behind the door of her brother's room as she heard him scream and cry phrases of ‘Yamaguchi why!’s and ‘why didn't you tell me!’s. She cried silently as Hinata was choking on his sobs. She was so scared. 

And now they were on their way to Yamaguchi’s funeral. Shoyo’s hand felt cold and clammy in hers. He had bags under his eyes from constantly waking up from nightmares about his dear friend. It hurt her so much to see her brother so broken. He wasn't even like this when their father had died. But what hurt her the most is that no matter what she and her mom did, Hinata did not seem to feel better. Every day that passed from his friends passing, he would get more and more restless. 

The way Hinata was was nothing to what Natsu ever imagined him to be. Her brother was a ray of sunshine. He always made everyone smile and feel cheery, but now, his expression was something terrifying on him. She hated it. She hated all of this. She wanted her brother back. She wanted Hinata Shoyou back.

“We’re here…” Natsu looked up to where her brother pointed. There was a huge number of people near the burial. Everyone was dressed formally in suits and dresses. Their mood was a contrast to how the sunny day looked like. Everyone there looked mortified and sad. They were finally going to see the face of someone they all loved, but instead of seeing it full of life, they were going to see it completely dead. That sent chills down Natsu’s body.

“Let’s go greet everyone.” Hinata led Natsu towards a group of his friends. She remembered Shoyou showing her a picture of all of them. In the picture, everyone was hugging each other and they were all smiling and laughing. What Natsu saw in front of her was nothing to what the picture was. 

The boys had expressions similar to HInata’s and some of them were already crying. When they saw Natsu and Shoyou, they smiled so weakly. Natsu felt sick. 

She remembered how her brother described them. His captain, the one named Daichi, was someone who was kind and always put others before him. He made his team feel better when they were sad but also kept them tamed. Hinata described him as having a scary but warm smile, however, the Daichi she was looking at had an intense expression of sadness. His eyes were glossy with tears and his mouth was closed in a straight line. He was hugging a boy with ashen-like hair who was hysterically crying. She couldn't see his face but she was sure his name was Sugawara. 

Hinata described him as the mom of their friend group; he was always smiling and laughing with them. Cheering them up whenever they were sad and always making them feel special. His smile and laugh always reminded him of an angel. Right now, he didn’t look like one. He looked disheveled; his hair was a mess, he had snot and tears running down his face, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked so frail and small. Were angels supposed to look like that?

Hinata let go of Natsu’s hand and went to hug a tall boy with black hair and blue eyes. Kageyama was his name according to Shoyo. Her brother completely lost it once the boy hugged him back. He was crying into Kageyama’s shirt and whimpering things that were too hard to understand. Kageyama hugged him tighter and kissed the top of his head. “I know Hinata, I know. Let it out, it's okay.” 

“Tobio, h-he’s gone. He left us, h-he le-eft us!” Hinata was screaming into Kageyama’s shirt and was starting to shake. “I was talking to him, Kageyama, I-I c-could’ve done something. I could've asked him if he was o-okay! I could've done something! It's my fault Kageyama! I could have stopped him!”

“Hinata, no, no Hinata. I-it's not your fault, n-no one knew,” a boy smaller than Shoyou with a streak of blonde in the front of his head went up to them and hugged him from the back. “None of us knew…” 

The rest of the boys appeared and they all hugged each other. The ones who were a bit calm were comforting those who were crying. They all looked so broken. They all looked so sad and angry. They looked nothing like the picture her brother had shown Natsu. She wanted to do something, she wanted to hug all of them and tell them that everything was going to be okay. But before she had a chance, a scream ripped through the loud silence. 

It was so horrifying. It sounded so pained and terrifying. It made everyone look up to where it came from, knowing who it came from. A woman was being held back from a man, her hair was like Yamaguchi’s but was longer and had a lighter tone. It was sectioned back by two strands of hair and tied nicely at the back. Her face was so terrifying, it scared Natsu. 

Her eyes were wide and her pupils were barely a dot. Her mouth was opened wide as she screamed and cried out to her son in the coffin that was being carried by six men in suits. She was reaching out to it as it was placed on top of a vault that looked like a lever. The men opened the front of the casket and everyone went silent. 

Yamaguchi was nicely dressed. His hair was combed but it wasn't gelled or moved, it was just like how it always was. Fluffy and soft. His skin was pale, missing the warm flesh of someone alive. His freckles weren’t accompanied by the usual blush in his face and his lips were purple. He looked so… dead. 

His mom went up to the casket first. She held her son's face in her hands and her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. “MY BABY! MY BABY WHY!” she was wailing and screaming out to the gods above. “WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME! WHY!” tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall. Her nose was clogged by snot and her eyes were tightly shut. She was shivering in pure agony. It hurt to see.

Tears were starting to form at Natsu’s eyes. She felt so scared. She couldn't move or speak, she just stared at the scene in front of her. The man from before went and dragged Yamaguchi’s mom away from the casket so others could see their dead loved one. 

Her brother and his friends were slowly making their way towards the coffin. Some of their legs were shaking and they held onto each other, afraid they were going to collapse. 

When they neared the coffin, the one with long hair that was tall and buff spoke. “I-i can't do it. I don't- I don't want to see him dead! I don't want to!” he turned to his friends and started shaking his head. “I-i d-don't want to believe this! Please please please! Noya tell me this isn't real!” his voice was cracking and his eyes were forming new tears. 

“H-e’s… Asahi, he's gone..” Tanaka- the bald one- whispered to him. “We need to say goodbye…” he clenched his fist and with his other hand, he rubbed circles into his friends back.

“NO TANAKA! I CAN'T! I DON'T WANT TO SEE MY FRIENDS DEAD BODY! I WANT HIM BACK! I WANT HIM BAAAAAACK!” 

“HE IS GONE ASAHI! I WANT HIM BACK TOO!” the boy with blonde hair and glasses yelled. He looked the most pained. He looked so hurt saying those words like they were bullets hitting him. Tsukishima was his name. Shoyo described him as emotionless unless he was making fun of others and being cocky. Right now, he had a face of pure anger mixed with sadness. The others were looking at him with such horror in their eyes. 

“Tsukki I-”

“Don't fucking call me Tsukki.” Tsukishima walked away from them and towards the casket. “Yamaguchi is gone. He is dead. He died! He killed himself! HE’S NOT COMING BACK!” The boy stood before his friend's body. He took in his expressionless face, one he had never seen on his best friend.

“Don't make that face, Tadashi. Only I can, you're supposed to smile, remember. You're supposed to smile for me…” Tsukishima was crying now. He was crying and whimpering. Hinata went up to him and hugged him. To everyone's surprise, he hugged him back. “It's my fault Hinata, I-I didn't notice he was hurting, Shoyou I’m so sorry!” 

The two boys were holding on to each other. If Natsu remembered, Hinata said that he would never in his life hug someone like Tsukishima. How terrible. Their first hug was because their friend died. 

“Ahhhhh It hurts Hinata!” Tsukishima started wailing. Natsu hated seeing all this. She hated seeing them all cry and scream. “I want it to stop! Please, make it stop!” Natsu let out a sob as she heard those screams come out of the blonde boy. Yamaguchi’s mom bent down to the floor to hug Tsukishima.

The people closest to Yamaguchi were now crying together. Tadashi’s mom whispered into the shirt of the boy, “his dad didn't even come,” she let out a strangled laugh. “That bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I lost motivation at the end so I left it there. this isn't the last part tho hehe so stay tuned ;)  
> also, is Hinata's name spelled Shoyo, Shoyou, or Shouyou, cuz like wtf


End file.
